Solar Manipulation
The power to manipulate aspects of the sun. Sub-power of Astronomical Object Manipulation and Stellar Manipulation. Opposite to Lunar Manipulation. Also Called * Heliokinesis * Sol Control/Manipulation * Solar Control/Power * Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Radiation Manipulation * Sun Control/Manipulation * Sunlight Manipulation * Taiyō Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. Applications * Charge solar-based technology (e.g. Solar Panels). * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Immunity to effects of suns energy: ** Fire Immunity ** Not affected by bright light. ** UV radiation immunity. * Light Manipulation * Miniature Solar Winds/Flares * Nuclear Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * Solar Attacks * Solar Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Solar Energy Generation * Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Energy Absorption * Solar Negation * Supernova Inducement * Ultraviolet Manipulation Techniques * Heliokinetic Combat * Solar Augmentation * Solar Empowerment * Solar Healing * Solar Vision * Solarportation * Stellar Physiology * Sun Blocking Variations * Corona Manipulation * Dark Solar Manipulation * Esoteric Sun Manipulation * Pure Solar Manipulation * Solar Embodiment Associations * Astronomical Object Manipulation * Black Hole Creation as a result of a large star's collapse/death. * Combined with Lunar Manipulation, the user can learn Eclipse Manipulation. * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Day Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's destructive aspect. * White Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's purifying/nurturing aspect. * Magnetism Manipulation * Solar Magic * Stellar Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation The Sun is associated with the conscious ego, the self and its expression, personal power, pride, and authority; leadership qualities; and the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health, and vitality, the sum of which is named the "life force", thus: * Enhanced Charisma * Fear Masking/Fearlessness/Psychic Shield * Healing * Health Manipulation * Illusion Awareness * Invulnerability * Life-Force Manipulation * Mind Control * Pride Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create solar energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Even more than other powers, control is essential because mistakes are likely have wide ranging effects, up to the global scale and beyond. * Opposed by Lunar Manipulation. * Can cause skin diseases if not used properly. Known Users See Also: The Power of the Sun. Gallery File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him and his blade with the flames of the sun. File:Sun_Guardians_Cerberus_and_Spinel_Sun.png|Cerberus and Spinel Sun (Cardcaptor Sakura) are the Sun Guardians, and both have power over the sun. File:Lightray_DC.jpg|Lightray (DC Comics) projecting solar energy, creating heat at tremendous temperatures. File:Nuova_Shenron.png|Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) fights by absorbing solar energy and utilizes it as very powerful fiery attacks. File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) creates a miniature sun in his hand. File:Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) uses his solar abilities to flare against Rogue. File:Bulbasaur_SolarBeam.png|Bulbasaur (Pokemon) absorbing sunlight energy via photosynthesis and converting it into the powerful Solar Beam. File:Vee_Morning_Sun.png|Vee (Pokemon Adventures) using Morning Sun to absorb solar energy to heal himself. Princess_Celestia_ID_S4E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) raises the sun for day to come. File:Camo_Spyro.jpg|Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) breathing out blasts of solar energy from his mouth. BurningBlaze.PNG|Burning Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) has pyrokinesis at the level of solar energy due to the Sol Emeralds. SRASol2.png|The Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) seem to have an affinity to the sun's energy. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the God of the Sun and Time of Soleanna. File:Sun_Rune.jpg|Sun Rune (Suikoden V) governs over the great power of the sun. File:Utsuho-reiuji.jpg|Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji (Touhou Project) devoured former God of Sun. File:Helios_Sun_God_by_HoiHoiSan.jpg|Helios/Sol (Greco-Roman Mythology) is the titan of the sun, and has this ability. File:Amaterasu-sun-goddess.jpg|Amaterasu (Shinto Mythology) is goddess of the sun and universe. the Shinto sun goddess. Corona_H.png|Corona (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and heat Dike H.png|Dike (Valkyrie Crusade) goddess of sun and justice. Amenohoakari H.png|Amenohoakari (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and harvest. Hiderigami_H.png|Hiderigami (Valkyrie Crusade) is mysterious goddess of sun who always brings a bright sun to anywhere she is,those who anger her are scorched by ultra-violet rays. White Night H.png|White Night (Valkyrie Crusade) the maiden of the midnight sun. Marici_H.png|Marici (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and moon. Amaterasu H.png|Amaterasu (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun. Luke-evo.jpg|Luke Collins (Heroes Reborn) is manipulate solar energy. which allows him to radiate light, fire and heat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Sun-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers